Bleach:Ambition of the Arrancar
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: Shokaro the new shinigami student slowly getting hollow powers and Aizen and Shinji have both got their eyes set on him how does this go on.
1. Chapter 1

In Japan the top power was always the Prime Minister, no one really thought that he had too much power until a greedy man on

BLEACH

AMBITION OF THE ARRANCAR

"You're the one that's not listening kid don't you get it yet," Shinji asked holding his sword against Byakuya's.

"You are a criminal and I shall not allow you to leave this place alive," he put his sword upside down and dropped it and it fell into it, "Bankai" the giant swords came up and scattered, Shinji smiled and watched them.

"You've become strong but best to had remember your place as a lonely Lieutant."

"You have no right to say that for you are no longer a captain you are a criminal."

"You should try telling old man Yamamoto to stop acting like he knows all true justice and stuff it sinks in."

"Now die!" Byakuya's bankai raced toward him like bullets.

"Let's have some fun, then perhaps you'll be ready to listen to me!" Shinji's eyes turned black and his irises turned golden, "Let's go big man!"

BLEACH 1

"Welcome to the advanced shinigami class of the shinigami academy I am your sensei Tyuro Kuhashi," He stood before the class with his bald head and big glasses but bigger physical appearance could tell nothing of his fighting skill.

"This should be fun…" says Ryuzaki sighing as he continued to sit in his chair in an odd way with his feet on the desk. (The deceased L from Death Note)

"It's not that bad Ryuzaki, It's only a matter of a time before we join the Gotei 13." Shokaro said trying to pay attention to the lecture.

"Boring," Ryuzaki said, "I'm only in it to become part of the punishment force, it's what I do after all."


	2. Chapter 2

In Japan the top power was always the Prime Minister, no one really thought that he had too much power until a greedy man on

BLEACH

AMBITION OF THE ARRANCAR

"You're the one that's not listening kid don't you get it yet," Shinji asked holding his sword against Byakuya's.

"You are a criminal and I shall not allow you to leave this place alive," he put his sword upside down and dropped it and it fell into it, "Bankai" the giant swords came up and scattered, Shinji smiled and watched them.

"You've become strong but best to had remember your place as a lonely Lieutant."

"You have no right to say that for you are no longer a captain you are a criminal."

"You should try telling old man Yamamoto to stop acting like he knows all true justice and stuff it sinks in."

"Now die!" Byakuya's bankai raced toward him like bullets.

"Let's have some fun, then perhaps you'll be ready to listen to me!" Shinji's eyes turned black and his irises turned golden, "Let's go big man!"

BLEACH 1

"Welcome to the advanced shinigami class of the shinigami academy I am your sensei Tyuro Kuhashi," He stood before the class with his bald head and big glasses but bigger physical appearance could tell nothing of his fighting skill.

"This should be fun…" says Ryuzaki sighing as he continued to sit in his chair in an odd way with his feet on the desk. (The deceased L from Death Note)

"It's not that bad Ryuzaki, It's only a matter of a time before we join the Gotei 13." Shokaro said trying to pay attention to the lecture.

"Boring," Ryuzaki said, "I'm only in it to become part of the punishment force, it's what I do after all."

"Oh okay," says Shokaro looking back at the teacher. Later they went out to field training and Ryuzaki was next up to use a kido.

"Cold as the winter and broken into a cube rain upon the skies and declare judgement, Hakudo 25 freeze breaker!" He yelled and a blast of ice ripped into the target. The crowd was shocked including the teacher on how fast a beginner student was able to do a move like that at almost 3rd seat level.

"Um, uh, next is Shokaro," says Kuhashi.

"Yes sir!" he jumped up and put out his hands, "Shadows from the ground cry and light from the heavens sing let those who pass cower before your might, Sakudo 72 Heavens shadow!" The ground exploded and with out control the shadows of everyone came alive and were about to attack.

"What? Shokaro did a kido at a Lieutant maybe even captain level." Says Kuhashi, "Get down! Hakudo 88 bind with nature." Vines from the ground and squeezed the shadows till they returned to their owners. "Who is this kid…"

"So you seriously want to go all the way back to the Soul Society to pick up a kid…" Hiyori said to Shinji looking at him with a very angry face.

"Calm down! He is one of us; in less than 2 weeks he will be almost top of the class next to Ryuzaki so he will be transferred to the Gotei 13 then on his first mission we'll get him to join us."

"This better be worth it, anymore screw up likes your warning to Byakuya…"

"The kid had it coming I can't believe I had to flee because if I didn't I'd have killed him, he's for sure ready to take over his father's old squad like when he was lieutant."

"The question remains that we use to draw him in."

"Leave that to me, because this boy has seen the world of the living on a field training mission and let's just say…" he smiled, "he saw love at first site.

"With a human girl?" she reacted fast to it.

"And that my dear Hiyori is how we will get him, we'll threaten her life."

"What?"

"Now, now, we aren't going to harm her or even touch her just use her name to make him want to make sure she's safe but after we all get attached we tell him it was a joke."

"That's actually really.." She punched him into a giant bolder, "STUPID!"

"Ouch, give it a chance okay trust me it'll work."

"Fine."

"Are you crazy me in love with a girl from the world of the living your out of your mind I would never-"

"Shokaro don't give me that I can see right through it, remember I'm L no one can fool me that easily…"

"I saw a girl doesn't mean I'm in love!"

"Was she cute?"

"She was beautif- Hey!"

"Got ya…"

"I seriously hate you Ryuzaki…"

"My. My, I'm so sad dear chocolate…"

"Shut up!" Shokaro yelled. (Shokaro is Japanese for chocolate)

(1 month later)

"Oh man, I hope I did good in the exams, if I didn't I won't be able to join a division," he said sitting in the small wooden room sitting and if a captain shows up he's in a division if not it's back to the academy. (The Shinigami exams were posted on my bios on 360) "I'm freaking out, what if I can't get anything good out of this, oh man what if Ryuzaki is right and I can't get in a division because I'm not good enough!"

The door began to open and Shokaro sat up and it felt like his heart raced out the room and left his body stranded without a thing to do but watch. "Shokaro, I am your new captain, Kuchiki Byakuya of division 6."

"I, uh, yes sir!" He stood up.

"Follow me," he said and he followed.

' I cant believe it' he thought, '10/1000+ chance of getting chosen by a captain out of over 1000 others' Byakuya stopped and looked at the man before them.

"Who are you, I don't recall ever seeing your face before."

"No sir, I am new my name Hitsgi I am the newest member of division 8."

"Alright," Byakuya said, "carry on."

He walked past Byakuya and as he bummed into Shokaro and said quickly and softly said to him without a glance of an eye, "The Vaizards are calling you."

He was stunned he couldn't move it was so sudden, "Shokaro, come along," Byakuya said.

"Yes sir!" he came up behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

In Japan the top power was always the Prime Minister, no one really thought that he had too much power until a greedy man on

BLEACH

AMBITION OF THE ARRANCAR

"You're the one that's not listening kid don't you get it yet," Shinji asked holding his sword against Byakuya's.

"You are a criminal and I shall not allow you to leave this place alive," he put his sword upside down and dropped it and it fell into it, "Bankai" the giant swords came up and scattered, Shinji smiled and watched them.

"You've become strong but best to had remember your place as a lonely Lieutant."

"You have no right to say that for you are no longer a captain you are a criminal."

"You should try telling old man Yamamoto to stop acting like he knows all true justice and stuff it sinks in."

"Now die!" Byakuya's bankai raced toward him like bullets.

"Let's have some fun, then perhaps you'll be ready to listen to me!" Shinji's eyes turned black and his irises turned golden, "Let's go big man!"

BLEACH 1

"Welcome to the advanced shinigami class of the shinigami academy I am your sensei Tyuro Kuhashi," He stood before the class with his bald head and big glasses but bigger physical appearance could tell nothing of his fighting skill.

"This should be fun…" says Ryuzaki sighing as he continued to sit in his chair in an odd way with his feet on the desk. (The deceased L from Death Note)

"It's not that bad Ryuzaki, It's only a matter of a time before we join the Gotei 13." Shokaro said trying to pay attention to the lecture.

"Boring," Ryuzaki said, "I'm only in it to become part of the punishment force, it's what I do after all."

"Oh okay," says Shokaro looking back at the teacher. Later they went out to field training and Ryuzaki was next up to use a kido.

"Cold as the winter and broken into a cube rain upon the skies and declare judgement, Hakudo 25 freeze breaker!" He yelled and a blast of ice ripped into the target. The crowd was shocked including the teacher on how fast a beginner student was able to do a move like that at almost 3rd seat level.

"Um, uh, next is Shokaro," says Kuhashi.

"Yes sir!" he jumped up and put out his hands, "Shadows from the ground cry and light from the heavens sing let those who pass cower before your might, Sakudo 72 Heavens shadow!" The ground exploded and with out control the shadows of everyone came alive and were about to attack.

"What? Shokaro did a kido at a Lieutant maybe even captain level." Says Kuhashi, "Get down! Hakudo 88 bind with nature." Vines from the ground and squeezed the shadows till they returned to their owners. "Who is this kid…"

"So you seriously want to go all the way back to the Soul Society to pick up a kid…" Hiyori said to Shinji looking at him with a very angry face.

"Calm down! He is one of us; in less than 2 weeks he will be almost top of the class next to Ryuzaki so he will be transferred to the Gotei 13 then on his first mission we'll get him to join us."

"This better be worth it, anymore screw up likes your warning to Byakuya…"

"The kid had it coming I can't believe I had to flee because if I didn't I'd have killed him, he's for sure ready to take over his father's old squad like when he was lieutant."

"The question remains that we use to draw him in."

"Leave that to me, because this boy has seen the world of the living on a field training mission and let's just say…" he smiled, "he saw love at first site.

"With a human girl?" she reacted fast to it.

"And that my dear Hiyori is how we will get him, we'll threaten her life."

"What?"

"Now, now, we aren't going to harm her or even touch her just use her name to make him want to make sure she's safe but after we all get attached we tell him it was a joke."

"That's actually really.." She punched him into a giant bolder, "STUPID!"

"Ouch, give it a chance okay trust me it'll work."

"Fine."

"Are you crazy me in love with a girl from the world of the living your out of your mind I would never-"

"Shokaro don't give me that I can see right through it, remember I'm L no one can fool me that easily…"

"I saw a girl doesn't mean I'm in love!"

"Was she cute?"

"She was beautif- Hey!"

"Got ya…"

"I seriously hate you Ryuzaki…"

"My. My, I'm so sad dear chocolate…"

"Shut up!" Shokaro yelled. (Shokaro is Japanese for chocolate)

(1 month later)

"Oh man, I hope I did good in the exams, if I didn't I won't be able to join a division," he said sitting in the small wooden room sitting and if a captain shows up he's in a division if not it's back to the academy. (The Shinigami exams were posted on my bios on 360) "I'm freaking out, what if I can't get anything good out of this, oh man what if Ryuzaki is right and I can't get in a division because I'm not good enough!"

The door began to open and Shokaro sat up and it felt like his heart raced out the room and left his body stranded without a thing to do but watch. "Shokaro, I am your new captain, Kuchiki Byakuya of division 6."

"I, uh, yes sir!" He stood up.

"Follow me," he said and he followed.

' I cant believe it' he thought, '10/1000+ chance of getting chosen by a captain out of over 1000 others' Byakuya stopped and looked at the man before them.

"Who are you, I don't recall ever seeing your face before."

"No sir, I am new my name Hitsgi I am the newest member of division 8."

"Alright," Byakuya said, "carry on."

He walked past Byakuya and as he bummed into Shokaro and said quickly and softly said to him without a glance of an eye, "The Vaizards are calling you."

He was stunned he couldn't move it was so sudden, "Shokaro, come along," Byakuya said.

"Yes sir!" he came up behind him. As he followed he looked down, he was freaking out in his head about the whole encounter without the shadow of a doubt he knew that was the last time he would come face-to-face with that man.

"Now, Shokaro."

"Yes my captain?"

"Release it," Byakuya said, "let me see your shikai.

"Oh, okay yes sir." He took out his sword and put it in the air, "Alright, now fly and shine like the sun behind the dark clouds, Rise Kuro Tentou!" The blade quickly started to grow then turned purely gold with white diamonds on the handle grew a golden wing."

"So it truly is the Black Heaven, Shokaro."

"Yes sir?"

"My sister Rukia has the most beautiful zanpakuto as of the most recent, but once that blade is crossed in by the Soul Society you will have to most currently beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society.

"Are you serious?" Shokaro asked.

"Yes, now go on to our barracks there is a matter I most attend to." As he watch him leave he said to himself, "The most beautiful thing can become ugly with time, the second that blade could attend bankai, it would be one of the most ugly."


	4. Chapter 4

In Japan the top power was always the Prime Minister, no one really thought that he had too much power until a greedy man on

BLEACH 2

"C'mon Kurosaki-kun you'll like her," Orihime pleaded.

"Why do you want to include her so badly," asked Ichigo annoyed by the question.

"Well, she has powers."

"What?"

"What Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked reading a book, "you can't sense her spiritual pressure?"

"Well…" he looked over at the long white haired and blue eyed girl across the room. "To be honest I've never seen her before."

"How?" asked Sado, "She's been here all year."

"You too Chad, you guys all noticed?"

"Yep." They all said.

"So I guess we should go ahead and become friends!" Orihime said.

"Inoue, you know this could be a trap," he looked on, "by the Arrancar."

"But…"

"Don't be so quick to judge Kurosaki, there's a big chance it isn't or else she would have half of a hollow mask on her face even if it were hiding someone would sense the lust in the air." Uryuu said.

After class Orihime decided to go get the girl and learn what she can, "So c'mon you should really think about joining us, we'd make good friends." She was careful not to spill why.

'Oh no!' Shinji thought, 'now that Orihime-Chan has contacted her this won't be happening guess I'll need a plan B and fast!' "Konichiwa Orihime-Chan!"

"Oh hi Shinji."

On the far side of the field Ichigo and Uryuu felt some strange spiritual pressure and decided to learn what it was.

"Korimako why are we here?" asks Demois (Demois: 34th Arrancar)

"Don't worry, Lord Aizen will be pleased when he sees that we have brought who he was talking about before." Korimako said. (Korimako: 30th Arrancar)

"Hey you guy with that gray spiky hair and one with the goofy glasses." Ichigo said.

"Goofy glasses…" Korimako pushed up his glasses, "how humorous…" he put his hand on his sword, "just another shinigami."

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said as Uryuu backed away, "Bankai!" Ichigo ripped past them so fast they hadn't seen his form and he slashed them both. "Now what!"

"This," he put his sword to his face, "Steal Mannikara." The sword changed into a golden hand with a stick bottom like a wrist, "now take this!" He tapped Ichigo with it.

"What was that?" Ichigo's bankai left as fast as it came. "What the?"

"Mannikara cancels bankai and can break any zanpakuto, along with its ability to make its enemy weigh so much it's almost impossible to move." He zipped behind Ichigo and cut him, which made his arm weigh as much as his body. Ichigo realized that the guy's zanpakuto kind of was like one of the Lieuants in the Soul Society.

"Gensuga Tentou!" The black and red aura blasted into Korimako and he jumped backwards to avoid it. Uryuu got his bow and shot 100 arrows at Demois.

"Not so fast Quincy," the arrows deflected, "I can only be affected by physical attack, and your arrows are useless against me.

"Hey brainless!" Shokaro appeared out of nowhere, "Eat this!" he punched Demois in the face. "Rise Kuro Tentou!" The blade quickly started to grow then turned purely gold with white diamonds on the handle grew a golden wing. The wing grew and swallowed up Demois in a bear hug then Shokaro quickly stabbed the wing itself killing the Arrancar.

Ichigo recovered and ran at Korimako, "Too bad Mannikara's affect doesn't last forever! Bankai!" He slashed Korimako in the chest and he was cut in half. "I win!" he yelled.

"Good job Shokaro, so I didn't need to save you after all," Renji said.

"Renji," Ichigo got a unfocused glare at him.

"YEAH WHAT?" Renji yelled.

"Attention ladies and Shokaro!" A voice said.

"Hey!" Renji and Ichigo yelled but Uryuu just looked around.

"Up there!" He pointed.

On top of a building Shinji laughed, "yeah!" he jumped down and chopped Renji in the neck. "No interferences."

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, to get Shokaro."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing if you join us, if not you will be responsible for what happens to uh," Shinji got on his knees and turned away. "I have no plan now, thanks to Inoue-Chan I can't do anything to that girl."

"Told you it was a stupid plan!" Hiyori yelled.

"Shinji, what are you doing!" Ichigo yelled.

He turned back around, "you see, just like you Ichigo, Shokaro is one of us and we want him to join us."

"One of us… wait he has a-?" Ichigo stopped.

"A hollow?" Uryuu asked, "No, we can't let that happen!" Uryuu pointed his bow at Shokaro, "he must die!"

"No Ishida-kun!" Orihime yelled.

"Inoue-Chan…" Uryuu kept putting his bow up and down unsure of his choice.

"Hm?" Ichigo and Shinji both noticed the leaves in the air were starting to glow, and it was no time yet for cherry blossoms…

"Uh-oh!" Shinji jumped as the pink pedals tried to strike him down. "Well, well if it isn't little Byakuya!" Byakuya was on the opposite side of the building.

"Captain!" Shokaro yelled.

"Get Renji…" Byakuya said.

"Yes my captain!" He picked up Renji and jumped away to behind Byakuya.

"This is not over, Shinji…" Byakuya opened a portal and they went inside.

"You suck Shinji!" Hiyori said.

"Shut up!" Shinji and Hiyori ran off.

"Ishida!" Ichigo yelled and they glared at each other.

Uryuu walked passed Orihime and she put her head down, "Ishida-kun…"


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach Ambition of the Arrancar

Bleach Ambition of the Arrancar

Episode 3

(School)

"Hey Tatsuki what's up?" Orihime asked.

"That stupid festival is coming up again, I mean who actually wants to go, I mean no offense Inoue-Chan but I never really want to go."

"Oh I know!" Orihime hammered her fist into her hand.

"Got what?" Orihime ran off into the hallway into Ichigo.

"Oh sorry Inoue-Chan where were you off to in such a big hurry?" Ichigo asked.

"No time! Just the guy I wanted to see."

Ichigo looked around, "Who?"

"You silly! I know why Tatsuki is always so upset now it's because she never has a date for it and since you don't either I think you 2 should go together!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled, "There's no way I'm going with Tatsuki or anyone EVER!"

"What did you say?" Tatsuki asked.

"If you'd like to go to the festival with me, since you know neither of us ever have a date JUST as friends…."

"I don't know I usually go with Inoue-Chan…"

"She was thinking of asking Chad or Ishida, so she didn't what you to be left alone so I…"

"Well…" Tatsuki sighed, "fine."

(Dark place)

"I don't understand what they expect to do at so damned festival how about I go there and kick all f their asses!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Silence," Aizen spoke softly, "you need not to go there rashly." He giggle, "or your ass will be the one kicked right," he smiled at him. Grimmjow ran out and Aizen nodded at Ulquiorra and he followed.

"What do you expect to happen?" Stark asked.

"We will obtain a treasure." Aizen said then sipped his tea.

(Festival)

"Ishida and Inoue, a good couple you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if not a good one a cute one," Tatsuki said.

"So, what do want to do next?"

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"I.. guess… I just… " Ichigo heard a howl come out of no where and ran.

"Sorry I'll be back I promise!"

"Damn you Ichigo don't bother you self obsesses jerk!" Tatsuki yelled.

He saw Grimmjow destroying random things and the crowd couldn't see him, Ichigo quickly used the badge to turn into a shinigami. "Bankai!" He flew up there.

"Shit its about time Shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled and attacked.

Tatsuki looked up and saw them fighting, she looked to the sides and saw no one else could see them, then a few seconds later Ulquiorra ran over and captured Grimmjow to take him back.

(15 minutes later)

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki caught up to him back in his body.

"Sorry I ran off Tatsuki I…"

She flipped up and kicked him in the jaw, shut up and tell me the truth Ichigo, who or what are you…"


End file.
